Australian Constitution
THIS IS OUTDATED The Constitution of Australia was first drafted in mid January by DragonTrainer9. It is a list of the major laws of Australia. The Constitution (its long af sorry) A. Three Levels of Government 1.1. Local. Local government is a town government. In most towns, the Mayor is the main decision decider, with the chancellors as close advisors and ministers. The Australian Nation WILL NOT interfere in any local government affairs unless a substantial threat to the nation or other towns. 1.2. State Government. State Government is the government for each State and Territory. The states are: Victoria, New South Wales, Queensland, Centeral Australia, Australian Capital Territory and Western Australia. 1.3. Federal Government. Federal Government is the nationwide government. The Parliament House will be located in Sydney. The Federal Government is the highest level of Government. B. Freedom Of Speech 2.1. You may protest against the government and its decisions, However only Speech will be heard and listened to. Violence is a crime which is punishable with a fine, or in extreme cases, prison. 2.2. Using the ANY sort of racial swear is illegal and punishable with imprisonment or being reported to staff. C. Fair Trials and Punishment. 3.1 Everyone is entitled to a trial, smaller crimes will result in a trial with just one judge, while larger crimes will result in up to 10 players in the jury. 3.2 If anyone in the jury (or the judge) is found to have been bribed in any way, they will be fined anything from 64 to 128 gold. 3.3. Charges. These are the Charges you can be charged with in a trial. Murder (killing a player, fine or prison) Manslaughter (accidental killing of a player, fine.) Mass Killings (killing more than 5 players within the space of 10 minutes, prison or fine.) Terrorism (destroying or killing many players, this can also be an extreme version of grief, imprisonment, execution) War Crimes (unlawfully killing in a war, war grief, Fine) Robbery (stealing items from a player, Fine) Trespassing (abusing rank and stealing or destroying private plots) 3.4. Burning the Australian flag can also result in a fine, however this is not a huge issue. D. Trespassing 4.1. If an area has a sign in a visible place stating Trespassers will be prosecuted, and you tresspass, the owner of the property can complain. The maximum you can be fined for trespassing is 32 gold payed to the property owner. 4.2. The player charged with trespassing can appeal to court. E. Freedom of Leaving 5.1. You may pull your town out of Australia at any time. 5.1.1. If the town is not in Australian territory, you will not be asked to rejoin. 5.1.2 If the town is in Australian territory you will be asked why you left and negotiations will open over your town. D. The Governor General Of Australia 6.1. The Governor General Of Australia is the head of Australia. This is Permanent unless federal Government majority for a new Governor General. 6.1.1 The Governor General can step down, within 3 weeks a new Governor General can be decided on. 6.2. The Governor General does not get much of a say in the government. The only powers of Governor General is approving the laws that go through Parliament. 6.3. The Governor General does have the power to reject a law, however this is purely theoretical and very rare. They must have reason to do so and the law will go back to the federal Parliament to edit. 6.4. The Governor General has a position to vote on laws in the Federal Government. E. Australia Flag, Capital and Anthem 7.1. The Australian flag can only be changed by a nationwide referendum with more than 50% of the nation voting for change. 7.2. The Capital of Australia can only be changed if a combined vote of the Federal Government and Sydney Citizens have a 50% majority. 7.3. The national anthem of Australia can be changed with a nationwide referendum with more than 50% of the nation voting for change. F. Forming or removing states of Australia 8.1. As Australia grows, the possibility for states to be added/removed increases. To create a new state of Australia, it must have 3 or more towns in it, have 5 or more active members in it and have an agreed state capital. 8.2. The federal government can create a new state with the above conditions with a majority. 8.3. There must be a nationwide vote to remove a state. G. Amendments to the Constitution 9.1. A nationwide referendum must be completed to remove an amendment 9.2. A federal Parliament majority must be completed to add an amendment 9.3. A federal Parliament majority must be completed to edit an amendment Category:Constitution Category:Australia